WataMote Chapter 001
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Late at night, a girl searches for the definition of "mojo" (もじょ ・ 喪女): a "creepy" or "unpopular girl": Definition of Mojo *1. Having no social contact with the opposite sex. *2. Not been asked out by a man before. *3. A virgin. Tomoko Kuroki, introduced as a 15 year old in her last month of middle school, stares at the definition for a moment, then declares it cannot apply to her since she is popular and reminisces on the six times she has spoken to a guy in her class. The two shown involve her stammering as she tells a boy what their next class is and picking up a dropped eraser. Undaunted, Tomoko eagerly awaits the start of her first year of high school, and based on her 50 in game-years as a high schooler in otome games in which she dated over 100 different guys, she imagines she will be able to get into the pants of the boys at her high school. Two months later, Tomoko sits alone while she eats lunch. She is hit with the realization that she is not at all popular and has not even had a conversation with anyone. She rationalizes that there is still time to make friends and that she should not rush. At the same time, a group of classmates are having a good time talking about their recent outing at a karaoke bar. Tomoko inwardly judges that a girl who hangs out with a bunch of guys just wants to sleep with them, thereby making her trashy. Tomoko rationalizes that she does not want to hang out with them anyway and prefers to be alone. She also criticizes girls who wear make-up, wear short skirts, and flirt with guys as characterless girls with a clichéd high school life. At home, Tomoko plays her dating sim game where she vigorously "rubs" a naked guy, but she becomes frustrated and tosses the game away. Doning her uniform, looks at herself in the mirror. Tomoko silently puts her hair in bows, loosens her collar, rolls her skirt up, and pulls down one of her stockings. She looks at herself in the mirror again but ends up vomiting from the shock of seeing her creepy reflection in the mirror. After getting a hold of herself, Tomoko wonders if she is ugly and comes to the conclusion that if she considered herself ugly, it would be an insult to the real "fugly" girls. She then wonders why she is still unpopular if she is not ugly and realizes that her dark circles make her look gloomy. She puts on her father’s glasses to cover them, and she is surprised at how cute she looks. Really happy with her appearance, Tomoko searches the web for other ways to become even cuter: "I want . . . I want that the boys look at me. . . ." After some time, her brother comes home. She goes out to greet him with her altered appearance, which consists of anxious eyes, curled lips, and her forehead sticking out. This backfires on her as her appearance shocks her brother into thinking she was a hideous ghost. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki (mentioned) *Tomoki Kuroki (unnamed) Trivia *''Mojo'' is 喪女 which is the spray painted kanji behind Tomoko in the opening sequence of the anime. *The first kanji ''of ''mojo ''(喪 ・も・''mo) means "mourning" and is used in the manga ''to mark chapters with the ''furigana "も" above it. Hence, the title page depicted for this chapter gives "喪1." This explains some English translations of the chapters as "Mourning": "Mourning 1, Mourning 130," et cetera. *First appearance of Tomoko's brother whose name is not yet revealed. *Tomoko has spoken to a guy six times in her three years of middle school which gives her an average of speaking to a guy two times a year. *In otome ''games Tomoko has lived for 50 years as a high schooler and has dated over 100 guys. *Tomoko is in class 1-10. *There is a sticker of the face of of a cat on Tomoko’s bottom drawer which looks like Nico Tanigawa’s rendition of themselves in the ''omakes. *When Tomoko vomits, she claims that she had not seen herself in the mirror for a few years, but she looked at herself in the mirror just earlier while she had her unaltered uniform on. *"Fugly" is an expletive higher level of "ugly." *Tomoko's father wears glasses. *This chapter is adapted into the first episode of the anime. Cultural References *Tomoko uses a search engine called "Gaagle," which is a fictional version of the search engine "Google." Memorial Moments *Tomoko vomiting after seeing her reflection in the mirror. *Despite her denigration of what she considers to be successfully popular girls, Tomoko does want boys to notice her. *Tomoki calling his sister ugly after seeing her "transformation." Quotes *"So in other words, an ugly girl who is disliked by guys. But I’m different! I’m popular!" – Tomoko *"But why am I so unpopular if I'm not ugly?! Is it because I'm flat-chested and not tall enough?! No, no. Actually I should be super popular among those pedos." – Tomoko *"Oh, it's you sis . . . don't scare me like that. . ." – Tomoki Gallery c1_mirror.jpg|Tomoko looking at herself in the mirror. c1_transformation.jpg|Tomoko's first attempt to look cute. c1_transformation2.png|Tomoko greeting her brother after her final attempt on a makeover. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 1